1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a control method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional system including a power supply apparatus and an electronic device, the power supply apparatus supplies electric power wirelessly (without connecting a connector) to the electronic device and the electronic device charges a battery while the electric power is supplied wirelessly from the power supply apparatus. For example, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-113519, it is conventionally known that the power supply apparatus uses the same antenna to transmit a command to the electronic device (for data communication) and to transmit electric power to the electronic device (for power supply).
According to a conventional power supply apparatus, a command instructing charging is transmitted to an electronic device and, if a response is received from the electronic device, an output resistance of the power supply apparatus is lowered to output charging power that enables the electronic device to charge a battery.
However, if the power supply apparatus transmits a command again to the electronic device in a state where the power supply apparatus is supplying charging power to the electronic device, the power supply apparatus is required to control the output resistance of the power supply apparatus in such a way as to restore the previous (pre-charging) state so that the command can be surely transmitted to the electronic device.
In other words, the power supply apparatus cannot communicate with the electronic device when the power supply apparatus is supplying charging power to the electronic device. Therefore, it was unfeasible to confirm the state of the electronic device and control the electronic device by transmitting a command. Thus, the power supply apparatus cannot appropriately control the electric power to be supplied to the electronic device in the state where the charging power is supplied to the electronic device.